


Dance of the Dandelions

by EbethBeatlebub



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub
Summary: Long ago people would make a wish and blow dandelion seeds to follow them and find their true love. Nowadays no one believes in that, and it's a load of hassle to follow flying seeds through a busy modern city, but John Lennon is a hopeless dreamer.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Dance of the Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aristrela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristrela/gifts).



Long ago, when the world was smaller and life was brighter, it was told that dandelions could help you find your soulmate. If you made a wish to find your true love, and blew its seeds they would lead you away. You would follow them until they stopped, hopefully dancing around the person you were destined for. 

People would cultivate dandelions, fields of them, for people to pick. However, as time went by people found ways to be disillusioned with soulmates, when the seeds didn't lead them to the person they  _ wanted _ . Then, the world got bigger, more populated and crowded, so it was nearly impossible to follow the seeds because they could only travel so far. 

Cast aside, the dandelion tradition died in place of people taking fate into their own hands with love, and dandelions were forgotten about, demoted to just mere weeds... but not by those with whimsy still in their young hearts. Dandelions never stopped working, people just lost the will and the wish to follow them. 

John Lennon didn't consider himself a flower picking, petal plucking pansy. However he couldn't help but be a dreamer. As he lay back in a field, sun on his face, breeze cooling his skin, he felt the tickle of something on his arm. 

Peeking out to the side he saw one, flopping gently against his arm with the breeze. He smirked, thinking about the old tales. Maybe if he made a wish it would come true? 

Or... He sat up and cocked his head to the side. Maybe it would do nothing. Pondering and daydreaming, John gazed at the fluffy little flower until at last he felt compelled to pick it anyway. No harm done if it didn't work, and if it did, who knew? Maybe he'd meet the love of his life. 

Bringing it up to his lips, but not before looking around to see if anyone was looking, he made a wish and blew. 

The fluffy seeds detached from the spots they were nestled in and in a flurry they danced around him and then began to fly away. 

Shocked that, as far as he could tell, something had actually happened, he almost let them get away, but he leapt up before it was too late and sprinted to catch up. They didn't slow, and they didn't stop for what seemed like ages, but then eventually they did lose their power and fell limply to the ground. Lost for breath, John doubled over, hands on his knees. 

Was he going mad? No! No, that  _ had _ actually just happened! He took some needed deep breaths and then scanned the area for another dandelion. Finding one along the sidewalk he plucked it up and made his wish before blowing again. Same as before, they danced then flew away. Smiling and laughing, still in total awe that this was really happening to him, he hit the pavement again with more energy than before. 

So this process continued until it got harder and harder to find dandelions, and the sun had grown  _ so  _ much hotter in the unforgiving late summer afternoon. John refused to lose though! It was a battle against the wind, the sun, his body, and all the boring people giving him rude looks as he whizzed by them. He was  _ going  _ to find his true love. 

An hour later, maybe two, he had almost given up. However, the little seeds he was following this time had begun to glow. First he thought it was a trick of the light, what with the sun nearly setting in the distance, but as it grew almost dark he could tell they were  _ really _ glowing a bright white. He stood up and caught his breath one more time...  _ Then made a run for it.  _

They'd lead him to a little residential area, from the lower income side of town. Maybe it was dangerous to just be running about chasing after sparkly flower fluff, but he'd come too far to quit. The seeds grew more excited and glowed more brilliantly as they clustered around a driveway before dying out on the grass of the front yard. 

John felt his heart and stomach drop, his cheeks went hotter, hands wet, ears filled with blood so he could hardly hear. This was  _ it. _

He got up the nerve, stepped up to the door, and knocked. 

There was a muffled bit of something or other from inside, and then the door opened to reveal  _ the  _ most  _ beautiful  _ boy he'd ever seen. 

The boy looked down at him, as he was currently doubled over and out of breath,  _ definitely  _ sweaty and dirty looking by now. John glanced up at him, panting, and the boy scrunched his perfect eyebrows together. 

"Alright, mate?" he asked John. 

John glanced around the front step. He didn't know if it was  _ this  _ guy or maybe someone else inside. He  _ had  _ to be sure. For all he knew this gorgeous boy might end up his new stepson or something awful like that. He held up a finger, indicating for him to wait a moment. He then leaned over and plucked a dandelion from the side of the house front. It only had half its seeds still but it was enough. 

John stood back up, took a breath, and blew them right into the other's face. 

The boy was startled by this, jumping back slightly, but then noticed as the little seeds glowed and swirled around his head, bouncing off his beautiful black hair and landing on his cheeks and eyelashes. 

John broke into a brilliant smile, and gazed into his eyes, tired, delirious, but so  _ very  _ satisfied. 

The other boy, suddenly feeling warm all over as the realisation hit him, smiled too and began to laugh. John, despite his lack of breath, began to laugh too and the two touched hands... Then they embraced... Then they looked at one another once again. 

"Hi,  _ soulmate _ " John chuckled

"Hullo," the other boy fought back another grin, " _ soulmate _ " 


End file.
